Je suis si fatiguée
by Thelxiepia
Summary: Composée pour un concours, cette histoire est sans réels personnages. C'est un peu la description d'une situation transférentielle en analyse ( psychanalyse en cours ) Donc ça peut éclairer certain sur mon état d'esprit. Écrite avec ' my immortal ' comme chanson contrainte, et contrainte de 1000 mots, donc court. C'est très vaporeux, poétique à la limite.


Je suis si fatiguée . Le bruissement léger des feuilles accompagne mes pas dans la forêt. Je suis pieds nus. La lune jette un reflet argenté sur le décor et lui donne un air irréel, figé. La nuit, rien ne bouge, rien ne chante. La forêt s'est tue pour écouter mon désir. Je voudrais que tu partes. Je voudrais pouvoir te quitter, parce que ta présence me hante continuellement et je suis incapable de te sortir de mes rêveries.

De l'eau. Un miroir au calme inquiétant. Et un arbre immense. Il domine les environs, défiant la gravité avec grâce et puissance. Il m'accueille sous ses feuilles. Comme s'il pouvait contenir avec ses branches les murmures de mes fantaisies. J'ai envie de toi constamment. Comme je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'avoir envie de quelqu'un.  
Tu sèches mes larmes, tu chasses mes peurs, tu me fais sentir femme et sensuelle. Tous les soirs, je viens ici, je m'assois, et mon esprit entreprends un somptueux ballet. Je danse avec toi. Mon corps trouve refuge dans tes bras. Tu guéris mes blessures, tu apaises mes angoisses.

Tu es l'homme de mes songes, celui qui me pourchasse dans la forêt. Je coure entre les arbres. Quel est ce sentiment qui ronge mon cœur ? J'ai peur. De toi. Je ne dois pas te laisser m'attraper. Tu me terrifie. Alors je poursuis cette course effrénée. Je sillonne un chemin imaginaire entre les arbres qui mène aux abysses de mes désirs.  
La réalité me rattrape bien avant toi. Je n'ai pas peur. Ce sentiment ne ronge pas mon cœur, il noue mon estomac. Je te fais agresseur, incapable d'assumer mon désir. Mon désir me rend coupable. Il est marqué au fer rouge sur ma peau. Il me fait peur. J'ai peur de moi.

Alors, je ralenti, puis je m'arrête. Mes pieds nus souffrent d'avoir couru si longtemps. Mes poumons brûlent. Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle. Le temps n'efface rien. Je ne peux que déchiffrer mon fantasme. Je flageole, je frisonnes, je vibre littéralement au rythme de la vie dans la forêt, au rythme de tes pas qui me rattrapent. Je dois t'affronter. Je dois m'affronter.

Je me retourne. Tu es magnifique. Sensuel. Tes yeux me regardent, m'admirent. Ils disent : '' Calme toi''. Je suis paisible, je suis fébrile. J'ai encore envie de m'enfuir. Fais-moi un peu violence. Autorise-moi à te désirer si fort! Mais tu ne le fais pas. Tu t'approches lentement, tu laisses ma faim me submerger. Puis tes mains sont sur moi. Douces, fermes. Elles papillonnent sur ma peau qui prend feu sous tes caresses. Je brûle. J'ai mal. Apaise-moi. Tu m'embrasses. Tu pénètres ma bouche insidieusement. Je te laisse me pénétrer. Pire, mieux, j'adore ça. Où sont nos vêtements ?  
Disparus dans les méandres de mes songes. Je t'aime. Je te caresse, je lèche ta peau, je ferais tout pour t'entendre gémir doucement ainsi continuellement. Ou est-ce moi? Nous sommes par terre, dans la terre. Je roule sur toi, je pleure, je souri. Tu poses tes mains au creux de mes reins, sur mes hanches, dans mon dos, sous mes fesses. J'enfoui mon visage au creux de ton cou, la peur me rattrape. Et tu choisi ce moment pour donner le coup de reins qui nous unis. La sensation qui m'envahi est sans nom, ça tire, c'est chaud. J'ai peur de jouir, j'ai envie de jouir. Tu roules sur moi. Tu me pénètre de toute ta puissance, toute ta virilité, et je suis entièrement soumise et ouverte. Et en montant avec toi au paradis de mon fantasme, je descends dans l'enfer de ma réalité.

Je suis toujours assise sous cet arbre. Murmure-t-il ton nom entre ses feuilles ? Il est le seul témoin de nos ébats imaginaires. Tu me captivais, maintenant ton visage hante mes rêves. Le souvenir de ta voix contre mon oreille me rend folle. J'essaie de me le faire comprendre, tu n'es pas là. Tu ne le seras jamais, même si tu es là dans mes songes, je suis seule dans la forêt, et le lac me renvoie le reflet d'une petite fille apeurée.

Dans ma tête, je suis femme et tu est immortel.


End file.
